Dive
A character played by Corian Wornen Basic Name: 'Dive '''Race: '''Ghoul '''Faction: '''Settler '''Guild: 'The Dive Background 'Past: '''Dive was a vault child whose vault was stuffed with history and philosophy books. Dive has taken those readings to heart. In the wasteland in which he has found himself he makes it a goal to respect any being with a shred of self awareness. Human, Mutant, Ghoul, or Biomech. Those are unimportant details to Dive. Dive stumbled upon the Legion in his early days on the surface and took to enjoying their ideals. After a while he began to see how Legion treated mutants and ghouls and decided he couldn't abide by that. One mission sent him to eliminate a nest of Ghouls, and after not being given a reason, he abandoned the legion. Dive has traveled much of the country and made a name for himself as an information broker. '''Upon coming to Greyfell: 'Greyfell has been kind to Dive overall. His first excursion led to the establishment of Dive as a person who wants to maintain balance and he isn't afraid to harm people if it is so needed. His second excursion landed him some land in the area, particularly a little tavern set up which he has since chosen to do so. He established The Dive to be a place where people could come and not be constantly threatened by others in the place. '''Upon establishment of The Dive: '''The Dive was a well stocked, poorly manned tavern where Dive, and any crew at the time, would maintain Dive's rules of no weapons or violence in his area. As time went on most people were willing to follow the rule for the sake of their own peace. After a while people began to question Dive's ability to enforce his rules, in response Dive expanded his boarders of influence, opening space in the area for others to use while Dive attempted to enforce his rules. Occasional kerfuffles on his boarders served as a constant annoyance for him. Occasionally having to go out for supplies, Dive eventually started to fall ill. During one such trip Dive was attacked by a pack of Feral Ghouls. He was rescued by a ghoul who had recently been turned against her will by a blood symbiote. Dive was on the verge of death when she found him, and he offered vague consent to her healing methods. The infection was within him, it was only a matter of time. When a radioactive storm forced the people of Greyfell to leave at Legion demand, Dive camped with The Family group, though he acted independently. However the storm was what pushed Dive over the edge. The infection took hold fully and Dive began his deterioration into a Ghoul. '''Upon becoming a Blood Symbiote: '''During the trip in which Dive transformed, it was already apparent the issues he was going to face. He quickly lost his ability to hold his temper for any great length of time, and he was quicker to act on his impulses. This led to a series of events in which almost all of Greyfell was brought upon him during that trip. Dive worked his hardest to stave off the growing entity in the back of his mind. When Greyfell returned to normal Dive continued to run his tavern, being a little more forceful about his insistence on his peace rules, and more actively striking out at anyone who broke those rules. Over time though, his influence continued to wane as more and more employees stopped showing up or returning from their missions. When an ominous sign of Dive's old times in the Legion resurfaced causing him to push himself into exile in an attempt to protect the people of Greyfell. '''Upon return to Greyfell: Category:Character Category:Ghoul Category:Blood Symbiote